Vincent Thorn
Vincent Thorn is an 18 year old boy who has amnesia he knows very little about himself, but when a strange duelist comes and challenges him. His soul and deck unleash a monster of spirit a dragon and warrior monster. Stranger humans come more and more to steal the card but are unable, because Vincent Thorn isn't a human himself. Personality Vincent Thorn is a lazy boy who takes advantages of people and is never nice. He also has no memory so he expects some one to try and kill him. Vincent is relocated to Manta city, a town full of dueling and built around it when he defeated a major duelist sponsor named "Al". In that city he duels 2 thugs who where trying to rob a bank he wins and the burglars turn themselves in (getting time less time in jail by doing so). To start of his career he duels a female duelist that's key card is so powerful she doesn't lose. She was defeated and went to train back in her hometown. Vincent then meets a person named "Sid" a mysterious duelist like him as well. It was the hardest battle he'd ever fought so far and won barely Sid told him that there are darker forces in the deepest shadows are being released called Infernal but disguised as "Holy". Winning in confusion he went to go see his sponsor Al going into his office seeing him being burnt into black dust in an instant. with the 3 men seeing him they dueled in a shadow duel with the room turning black then a bright light in the middle leading to another dimension. Winning the duel the ground under him and shoots him out of the dimension and back into the office hitting the ceiling and a blank card that flew in from another portal that opened in front of him. Frustrated and confused he went to find Sid, he looked for hours until he decided to use the D-Blog a system were duelists can use to find other duelists to duel or as a video phone. He finds him in city slims and duels him to find out more about Holy. Sid corrected him and said that he means inferno still full of anger still Vincent challenges Sid to a duel when he uses a card that took power from the Sun and Moon forming an eclipse the duel was interrupted when 2 sector security men arrest Vincent and Sid for using fake card and disturbing the peace. Sid explaining everything to the head chief that he was aloud to use those cards from the mayor and mayors assistants. letting him go and Vincent. Outside the 2 sector security officers take of there uniforms showing that there ID's where fake. telling them that they're Yaguruma, and Kageyama Holy Elie number 9 and challenging Vincent to a duel in the shadow realm. Losing to Darkness Kick, and Darkness Punch he is ejected somewhere in the city. With broken bones and a bleeding arm a woman comes by and takes him to the hospital. The woman asks where he lives or were a friend could pick him up. Vincent broke in dead silence realizing that he was alone left for dead. the woman lets him sleep in the guest bedroom in her mini mansion. Realizing that she was the famous super model "Amana Chef". So he leaves realizing he had to do something. Vincent found Sid and asked if they were friends. Sid happily answering yes they went to the nearest Holy company convinced they'd show up. Which they did, Vincent and Sid challenged them to a tag duel (sharing the same field and 4000 life points). Winning with "Ultamachine Emperor Infinity" a synchro machine emperor monster. They learned that Holy/Inferno is an organization bent on restarting the universe in there own image a land free of rulings and belief, and that this had been happening over 3 times and that this time it was burnt out and forgotten until Dante discovered it and was cursed with immortality. He collected followers and started an organization called Inferno but to the public Holy. by collecting signatures with ink made of shadow souls are collected to recreate the Reset button on the universe called "R.A.L.A.U." ( which stands for 'Resetting All Life Among Us'). Then a Booming Voice came and said "Raph, Sulunnuss, return immediately there is trouble a foot". a a giant shadow with light appears and takes them away. Deck Vincents deck is about Turning the opponents playing against he or she